


The Beast of Brightmoon

by TheMoldySausage



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Transformation, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoldySausage/pseuds/TheMoldySausage
Summary: A month after a rescue mission went wrong, Adora undergoes a horrifying transformation into a werewolf. I will be uploading this on Royal Road.
Kudos: 22





	The Beast of Brightmoon

Adora sat curled up against her window, staring out at the sunset. The colors splayed out across the sky, creating a beautiful painting. It was a sight she always looked forward to, but tonight she found it hard to appreciate, on account of the twisting pain inside her stomach that had been bothering her all day. 

Catra had told her it was probably nothing before she left that morning, but as the day had gone on, Adora was less and less sure about that. Finally, the sun dipped down beneath the horizon, and Adora actually felt her heart sink, something about watching the sun disappear and darkness fill the sky, terrified her.

Adora took off her jacket, attempting to cool off the intense heat building inside her. Gingerly, Adora touched the wound on her side. It had been throbbing all day, and it stung to the touch. She winced as she laid her fingers on the red bite marks.

The twisting in her stomach had gotten worse, as if something was clawing her insides apart. The sky over Brightmoon faded to black, stars twinkling into existence, a pale light shone across the sky, Adora turned her head, she found her gut sinking in fear of what she would see. Out the opposite window, she saw the moon as it climbed over the horizon, it filled her eyes, bright and full. She found herself entranced by it, it was strangely...beautiful. She got up from the window seat, idly walking over to the window facing the moon.

Her body felt incredibly warm. As if she was burning up. She was suddenly very itchy all over, and no amount of scratching was giving her any relief. She wished Catra was here, she always knew what Adora needed.

It hit her like a gut punch from Scorpia, Adora suddenly keeled over at her center, crying out as a wave of pain like she had never felt tore through her. She collapsed, panting. She braced her fall with her hands, watching in horror as, impossibly, her fingers began to stretch. 

Adora reeled back, holding her hands out in front she watched with wide eyes as they continued to transform from their human shape into something horrific. Her nails stretched to vicious dagger-like claws. The feeling was akin to someone tearing her fingers off one by one. Coarse, blonde hair began to sprout from the back of her arms and spread down along her arms and up her fingers, covering her hands in the strange fur. This was impossible! She braced herself against the wall, the pain faded away from her hands, she held them in front of her face, her hands resembled Catra’s, but far more powerful. She panted before another wave of pain ripped through her. Forcing a scream from her throat.

Suddenly her spine wrenched as if being ripped from her body, her whole form convulsing as it began to change. Adora leaned forward painfully as her spine began to pop and shift, cracking and reshaping itself. The pain was unbearable and Adora fell to the ground, writhing as she attempted to do anything to stop whatever was happening to her.

She screamed as with a sickening crack, her spine began to lengthen itself, arching her back before her skin and muscles began to stretch too, tearing themselves apart and growing in new flesh. As her body increased in size, she felt the seams on her shirt begin to stretch to their limits.  
Adora clutched her chest as it began to expand to compensate for her overall growth. As her ribcage stretched and her muscles bulged, finally her shirt gave way, shredding from the built-up tension and hanging off her now hulking form in tatters.

“Ahh.” She groaned as she felt a painful pressure building up in her head. It was like the worst kind of headache. She the sides of her head in pain, and gasped as she felt her rounded ears begin to lengthen in form and point. “What’s happening to me?” She cried, panic taken over her voice.

She groaned in pain as she felt the inside of her mouth soundly become filled with rows of sharp teeth. Teeth so sharp she nearly cut her tongue as she screamed. As her teeth sharpened to fine points, suddenly Adora remembered back to one month ago. When that animal attacked her.

They had gone out on a rescue mission. A young girl had been taken from her village during the night. They had followed the trail to a cave in the forest. Inside was a creature that could only be described as a beast. They had fought the beast and, despite winning ultimately., Adora had not come out unscathed.

Adora shook her head, “No. That’s not possible. Werewolves are...just one of Shadow Weaver’s ghost stories. They’re not real.” But as her hips suddenly snapped and shifted, forcing her to lean forward, Adora began to doubt how “impossible” they could be.

Pain shot through her legs, the bones inside beginning to pop and shift, taking on a new shape. Muscles bulged across her legs as they stretched, increasing Adora’s height until she dwarfed even She-Ra. As her legs changed shape, her pants were torn to shreds, hanging off her increasingly hairy legs. 

She gasped, bending forward as something began to grow from the base of her spine. Pushing what remained of her lower garments away. The bone form stretched nearly to the ground, the brown fur covering her body stretched down the strange protrusion, Adora looked in shock at the tail.

Only for a moment before screaming again, her feet were stretching just as her hands had. The toes increasing in length and her toenails searing in pain as they too stretched into powerful claws. 

The fur had nearly spread across her entire body now. Not as coarse as it started, but instead a thick coat of blonde fur it crept up her neck.

Adora had an idea, a way to perhaps stop whatever this was. She materialized a sword, gripping it as best she could with her monstrous hands. “For the honor, aahh.” She yelped, another bone had popped into a different position. She tried again, desperate, “For the honor, of aghahh, Awoooooo.” Her face suddenly stretched out, impeding her speech capabilities, all Adora could do was let out a powerful, deep howl. Her humanity faded as her face became covered in blonde fur. Adora’s mind faded. Wants, needs, desires, love, passion, fear, it all faded into the instinctive mind of a beast.

She reared back her head, a let out a powerful howl. 

Suddenly the beast snapped to attention. Someone was coming.

The doors to the room opened forcefully. Catra and two castle guards burst in, quickly scanning the room. “Adora? Adora where are you? Is everything ok? ” Catra called, searching the room.

In the corner of the room, Catra noticed a pair of glowing blue dots. “A-Adora? Is that you?” 

Suddenly and without warning, a large hulking figure leaped out from the shadowy corner. The beast bounded past Catra, shoving her to the ground as it bolted past. The beast crashed through the window, flying into the night air and escaping into the night.

Catra scrambled to her feet, racing to the window. “Guards! Follow that...whatever that was!”

···

The sun rose on Adora’s sleeping form, she stirred and carefully woke up, not sure where she was. “Wha…?” She looked around, assessing her situation. She was in the middle of a forest, but she wasn’t sure which forest. She turned all around and came face to face with a rather curious old woman. 

“Mara? Is that you dearie?” Adora leaped back in surprise.

“Ah!” She took a moment to identify the woman, “Razz?”

Madame Razz clapped excitedly, “You’re just in time!”

Adora shook her head, “Razz, where am I? How did I get here?” 

Razz, as usual, had no intention of answering Adora’s questions, “No time for silly questions. We have much to do.”

Adora groaned, getting to her feet. Everything hurt. “Razz, just tell me one thing. Please. Did that...really happen to me? Did I really become a...werewolf?”

Razz answered curtly, “Yes of course you were.” Adora’s heart sunk. So it was all real. “But enough about that. Come along dearie. And put some clothes on for heaven’s sake.” 

Adora blushed, realizing only now she was stark naked. She covered herself with her hands and followed after Madame Razz, who was hurrying away into the woods.


End file.
